


Tiny Little Lights

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day six: Hanukkah/candles :Hummel Holidays
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Tiny Little Lights

Burt once told Kurt he had an unhealthy obsession with candles. Kurt had just smiled at his dad and placed his newly purchased candelabras on the mantle, placing taper candles in them that matched the new teal throw that was sitting on the back of Burt’s chair.

He couldn’t disagree. Kurt loved candles. He liked real ones best, but he was willing to compromise in a few cases. He had fake tapered candles that stayed lit in the windows of the house and fake votive candles on the Christmas tree that flickered so they sort of looked real.

He liked candle sticks with handles that could be held and carried like you saw in films about way back when. He liked candle sticks that were short and ones that were tall. He liked pillar candles and tapered candles and votive candles. He liked candles that smelled and ones that just flickered prettily when lit.

He liked lanterns of all sorts, from ones that looked like the belonged on a ship to ones that looked like they belonged in a fairy land.

He even liked birthday candles and the ones you burned outside to keep away bugs and Tiki candles (and torches…he also liked torches).

On their first Christmas together, Adam bought Kurt lanterns, eight different types…including a big brass one from Turkey which was old…and then helped him hang them. On New Year’s Eve they lit them with real candles, even though they used fake candles in them most of the year.

On their second Christmas together Adam managed to find the most beautiful clip on candle holders for the Christmas tree and the prettiest candles to fit in them. Real candles. They lit them all just once and took pictures. 

The next year Adam found the proper sized fake candles for Kurt’s little candle holders on the tree and Kurt has them on all the time.

On their fourth Christmas together, Adam bought plane tickets…to New Mexico to see the farolito displays throughout Santa Fe. 

When Kurt asks why Adam indulges Kurt’s candle obsession, Adam sings him “Candle on the Water” from Pete’s Dragon.

“Everyone needs a little light in the darkness to guide them,” Adam says. “You are mine, and I shall always be yours.”

No one is surprised by the candles all over the place at their wedding and reception, but very few actually know why.


End file.
